quakefandomcom-20200222-history
DMAS05: LavaBox II
LavaBox II or LavaBx II DM is the fifth level of DEATHMATCH Maps. Gregory A. MacMartin couldn't think of a decent name for the level, feeling it lacked a central theme. As the level has a Lava box in it, he decided to make it the sequel to DMAS04: LavaBox. The End Tunnel is found at the top of the map, all rooms are accessible by using a Moving Platform found at the center of the map. While this level is small, it is not a single room like the previous level, meaning that it could hold a few more players. This level is intended for 6 players or less. Though this level is intended to be Multiplayer only, the level was designed to hold Enemies. As Enemies do not exist in Deathmatch games, this means that the aforementioned Enemies only appear in the Single Player rendition of this level. As Enemies and a Single Player spawn point exist, this means the level is fully functional in Single Player even though it is intended for Multiplayer. Quick Level Completion * Turn around, then step onto the Moving Platform when it descends to the room you are currently in. * Wait for the Moving Platform to finish its descent, then wait for it to ascend to the top room of the map. * Turn around, then step off the Moving Platform. * Proceed forward to go through the Door, then continue forward to exit the level. Spawn Locations * '' Lava Box''; raised structure on corner of Lava box, ramp side, opposite Cell side. * '' Lava Box''; raised structure on corner of Lava box, opposite ramp side, opposite Cell side. * '' Lava Box''; raised structure on corner of Lava box, opposite ramp side, Cell side. * Teleporter section of Wooden Tunnel. * 100 Health room of Wooden Tunnel, opposite 100 Health. * Top Section, opposite End Tunnel. Important Item Locations Weapons * Double-Barrelled Shotgun - '' Lava Box'', opposite side from ramp to Wooden Tunnel. * Nailgun - Middle section of Wooden Tunnel. * Super Nailgun - Top Section, between Teleporter tunnel and End Tunnel. * Grenade Launcher - '' Lava Box''; raised structure on corner of Lava box, ramp side, Cell side. * Rocket Launcher - Circular Structure, Double-Barrelled Shotgun side of '' Lava Box''. * Thunderbolt - '' Lava Box'', thin beam to left when looking into room from upper doorway to Wooden Tunnel. Powerups * 100 Health - Wooden Tunnel, lower left corner when looking into tunnel from top of ramp to '' Lava Box''. * 100 Health - Wooden Tunnel, lower left corner when looking into tunnel from top of ramp to '' Lava Box''. * 100 Health - Wooden Tunnel, lower left corner when looking into tunnel from top of ramp to '' Lava Box''. * Green Armor - Wooden Tunnel, section of tunnel near Teleporter. * Red Armor - '' Lava Box'', thin beam to right when looking into room from upper doorway to Wooden Tunnel. Enemies Room-By-Room Summarization Top Section * Super Nailgun between Teleporter tunnel and End Tunnel. * Teleporter at end of tunnel on Nail side of Circular Structure, leads to Wooden Tunnel on Teleporter side. * Door to End Tunnel on wall opposite Double-Barrelled Shotgun side of Circular Structure. Circular Structure * Rocket Launcher on Double-Barrelled Shotgun side of '' Lava Box''. * 6 Shells on Red Armor side of '' Lava Box''. * 7 Nails on Thunderbolt side of '' Lava Box''. * Moving Platform passes this room when descending from Top Section to '' Lava Box''. 'Lava' Box * 2 Enforcers, 1''' on each raised structure perpendicular to ramp side. * '''Red Armor on thin beam to right when looking into room from upper doorway to Wooden Tunnel. * Double-Barrelled Shotgun on opposite side of room from ramp to Wooden Tunnel * Grenade Launcher on raised structure on corner of Lava box, ramp side, Cell side. * Thunderbolt on thin beam to left when looking into room from upper doorway to Wooden Tunnel. * 4 Rockets, 1''' by each raised structure in '''Lava box corner. * 4 Cells on raised structure perpendicular to ramp side, Thunderbolt side. * Two 25 Health, one on each raised structure perpendicular to ramp side. * Pool of Lava in middle of room. Wooden Tunnel * Enforcer in section of tunnel near 100 Health. * Enforcer in middle section of tunnel. * Three 100 Health in lower left corner when looking into tunnel from top of ramp to '' Lava Box''. * Green Armor in section of tunnel near Teleporter. * Nailgun in middle section of tunnel. * Teleporter at end of tunnel on side near doorway to upper wooden beams of '' Lava Box'', leads to tunnel of Top Section. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Aftershock levels Category:Quake multiplayer levels Category:1996-11 Quake levels Category:THRED levels